


For Spite [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Thranduil attempt a diplomatic discussion, but some hatred can't be conveyed in mere words. Hatesex and lore.</p><p>Story written by pherede.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Spite [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IchijouKenichiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchijouKenichiro/gifts).
  * Inspired by [For Spite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/614406) by [pherede](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherede/pseuds/pherede). 



> For Ken - this is entirely your fault.

 

Music:

"Round Table Rival" by Lindsey Stirling, from Shatter Me

 

Length:

23 minutes, 32 seconds

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 22 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/For%20Spite%20by%20pherede.mp3)

 

Download Zip Files, via the Audiofic Archive:

[MP3 (22.3MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/462015091205.zip)  
[M4b (11.9 MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/462015091206.zip)  



End file.
